


Jeedles

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What are you…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evan and Ethan grinned up at Julian from their spots on his bed, enjoying the look of resigned surprise on the actor’s face. The brunet sighed, dropping his bag on the floor and crossing his arms, giving the twins an unamused look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, I’ll bite. What do you two want this time?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeedles

“What are you…?”

Evan and Ethan grinned up at Julian from their spots on his bed, enjoying the look of resigned surprise on the actor’s face. The brunet sighed, dropping his bag on the floor and crossing his arms, giving the twins an unamused look.

“All right, I’ll bite. What do you two want this time?”

Identical smiles of mischief on their faces, the two blonds rose fluidly from the bed and stalked over to their prey. Evan reached over to pull Julian into the room with his tie while Ethan slid around Julian to pull the blazer from his shoulders, throwing it onto the bed once Julian was free from the heavy fabric. Eyes never leaving the two other teens, Ethan then walked back over to Julian, slipping the now-undone tie from around his throat, pressing small kisses to the back of Julian’s neck. He caught Julian’s hands when they reached up to stop his brother, who was unbuttoning the top of the white shirt, squeezing lightly at the protesting sound Julian made.

Ethan walked backwards, pulling Julian with him until Ethan’s back was against the wall, his brother helping him trap the shorter teen between them. Peppering kisses along the back of Julian’s neck, he glanced up with a grin as he saw his brother mold his mouth to Julian’s, drawing a low moan from the brunet. Julian tilted his head into the kiss, exposing more of his neck for Ethan to lick and bite at, a thrill running through the blond at the breathy whine that Julian made at the first nip.

Movement from the door caught Evan’s attention, and he pulled back from the kiss, glancing at the door as Ethan turned Julian’s head the other way to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet. Standing in the doorway was Logan, frozen in shock. Evan sent him a smirk, keeping his eyes locked with Logan’s as he leaned forward to bite at Julian’s neck, sliding his hands up underneath Julian’s shirt and stroking his sides, making the brunet squirm between them.

“You make such pretty noises,” he cooed, running his hands up to thumb at Julian’s nipples. The brunet jerked away from Ethan’s mouth with a small cry, tilting his head back onto Ethan’s shoulder and writhing as Evan continued to toy with his nipples, wrists jerking and twisting in Ethan’s grasp.

“Don’t worry, kitty,” Ethan grinned, nibbling softly on Julian’s ear.

“We’ll make you forget  _all_  about Logan,” Evan finished.

Julian froze between them, pressing back into Ethan and staring at Evan. He was clearly shocked. “How did - how long have you..?”

“We’ve known since freshman year,” Ethan said, releasing one wrist to tangle slender fingers in Julian’s hair, drawing him back into a messy kiss, licking at Julian’s lips until they opened and curling his tongue around Julian’s.

“It’s easy to see if you know what you’re looking for,” Evan said, glancing back over at the doorway. Logan had fully entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. His hand was still on the doorknob, the grip on the brass nob white-knuckled, his whole body tense as he watched.

Julian slumped back into Ethan, all resistance melting out of him at Evan’s words. Ethan wrapped his arm around Julian’s waist beneath his shirt, holding Julian secure against him as Julian broke the kiss and pressed his face into Ethan’s neck.

Evan smiled softly, trailing soft kisses up Julian’s neck to his ear. “It’s all right, kitty -”

“- we just want to take care of you tonight.”

“Will you let us?” Evan asked, gently cupping Julian’s chin to turn his face forward and kiss him softly. Julian sighed into the kiss, his free hand reaching up to tangle in Evan’s hair. Ethan released Julian’s other wrist, trailing his hand down to undo Julian’s pants. Once his hand was released, Julian wrapped his arm back around Ethan’s head, pulling him down to his neck. Ethan laughed against Julian’s skin, tongue darting out to lick at his neck, then he sunk his teeth into the soft skin, drawing a loud moan from Julian, the brunet’s hips rocking forward against the leg Evan pressed between Julian’s thighs.

Evan hummed happily into the kiss, deepening it and licking into Julian’s mouth as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, running his hands across Julian’s torso once the shirt was completely undone. Julian continued to rock against his leg, his hips stuttering slightly as Ethan rubbed at his cock, teasing Julian through the soft cotton of his briefs.

Julian moaned between the twins, arching forward to press his chest against Evan, his hips rocking back into Ethan, the blond twin hissing as his cock was pressed against the clothed crevice of Julian’s ass. Julian moaned again, pressing back against Ethan’s hips in an attempt to goad the blond into moving things along. Ethan bit Julian’s neck sharply in retaliation, but reached into his brother’s pocket to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom, slipping the later into his own pocket and popping the bottle open. Evan reached around to grab the bottle, pouring a bit of lube onto Ethan’s fingers, simultaneously pulling down Julian’s pants and briefs with the other hand.

Rubbing his fingers to warm the lube, Ethan trailed them slowly down between Julian’s cheeks, circling his hole slowly, teasingly. Chuckling at the incessant rocking of Julian’s hips, he pressed a single finger inside, moaning along with Julian. He was  _tight_. Hot as well, and Ethan wondered why they waited this long to go after the actor. He closed his eyes, sliding another finger into Julian and sucking a dark bruise beneath his ear.

Evan reached around Julian, undoing his brother’s pants and pulling his underwear down to release his cock, pumping it slowly, thumbing gently at the head and spreading around the pearly liquid forming at the tip. Ethan groaned at the touch, hips stuttering into Evan’s grip. He buried his face into Julian neck, biting and sucking at the skin as Evan teased him with his hand. Evan removed his hand after one more pull, pulling away from Julian’s mouth and grinning at his brother’s unhappy groan. He sent his brother a smile, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Ethan’s mouth in an apology. He then slid his hand down to his twin’s, pressing his finger into Julian alongside with both of Ethan’s. It earned them a small cry from Julian, the brunet pressing back into the fingers and mouthing at Evan’s jaw.

“Come on,” Julian breathed, leaning forward to nibble at Evan’s earlobe. “Fuck me.  _Now_.” He clenched down onto the twin’s fingers, grinning and nuzzling at Evan’s cheek at their moans.

The twins sent each other a glance, and then Ethan was removing his fingers to rip open the condom wrapper, fumbling slightly as he slid it over his shaft then quickly slicked it with the lube still on his fingers. He sent another look toward his brother, and Evan slipped his finger out as well, trailing it around the rim as Ethan slowly pushed inside. Evan smirked at Julian’s gasp, turning his head to kiss the brunet as Julian grabbed his upper arms, shuddering and shaking as Ethan pushed all the way in, pausing to let Julian get used to the feeling. Resting his forehead on the back of Julian’s neck, Ethan panted for breath, gripping Julian’s hips tightly as he tried not to move too soon. Evan’s hands briefly brushed against Ethan’s as he ran his hands up and down Julian’s sides, calming the brunet as he adjusted to Ethan’s length.

After a few more moments, Julian pushed cautiously back into Ethan. Ethan moaned, his hands clenching on Julian’s hips as the actor rocked against him. It drew a breathy laugh from the brunet, which Ethan took as his cue to move. Pushing a bit away from the wall, Ethan pulled out almost completely, only the head of his cock still inside of Julian, smirking lightly as Julian whined and jerked in his grasp, one of the brunet’s hands grasping at his wrist as the other tangled itself into Evan’s hair while they kissed.

Evan hummed happily, pressing against Julian until they were flush against each other. Wrapping one of his arms around Julian’s waist, he brought the other between them to undo his pants push their cocks together as he rocked against the actor. The action made Julian rip away from Evan’s mouth, pressing his face into Evan’s neck as he panted for breath, the hand tangled in golden hair slipping down to grab Evan’s shoulder, trying to ground himself against the dual sensations.

The two twins grinned at the breathy whines escaping from Julian’s throat as they moved, Ethan thrusting hard into the shorter boy as Ethan rocked against Julian’s body, their cocks rubbing against each other with every thrust. Evan let out a moan as Julian started to suck at his neck, trailing his mouth up the slender column until he reached Evan’s ear and started nibbing on the lobe, faint moans still spilling out of him.

Evan chuckled breathlessly, sliding his thumb over the slit of Julian cock, Ethan let out a low moan as Julian bucked between them, a soft cry wrenched from the actor’s throat. “We should have done this a long time ago,” Evan said, glancing up at his brother with a small grin.

Ethan chuckled weakly, eyes dark with pleasure as he continued to push into Julian, eyes sliding shut as he leaned forward to kiss Julian’s shoulder. His thrusts were starting to become faster and messier, and Evan could tell his brother was close. Pulling back from Julian - and ignoring his protesting whimper - Evan reached into his pocket, pulling out a second condom and ripping the wrapper open. He almost dropped it, though, when Julian decided he didn’t like the waiting, and leaned forward to nibble at Evan’s bottom lip, his hands sliding up the teen's torso and playing with Evan’s nipples. Evan just chuckled, opening his mouth to suck at Julian’s upper lip as he finally slipped the condom on properly.

Julian moaned into the kiss, then made a questioning noise as he was yanked back into Ethan, who wrapped his arms tight around the brunet and burried his face in his neck to muffle a loud moan, stilling as he came inside Julian. Chuckling softly, Julian ran one hand through Ethan’s hair, the other reaching forward to rest over Evan’s heart.

“Your turn?” He asked coyly, eyes flicking down to Evan’s dick meaningfully. He didn’t look annoyed, however, as he relaxed back against Ethan, humming softly as Ethan started trailing kisses up the side of his neck.

Evan laughed. “Turn around,” he said, already man-handling Julian to turn away from the door until he was facing Ethan, who grinned and leaned forward for a messy kiss. Pulling back with another grin, Ethan knelt on the floor as he quickly put himself away, pulling Julian forward and tapping his inner thighs.

“Spread,” Ethan said, kissing Julian’s stomach softly as the brunet obeyed without complaint. Glancing up at his brother, the twins shared another Look, then Ethan turned his attention to Julian’s cock, trailing kisses up the side of the shaft and to the top of the head, grinning at Julian’s gasp.

“Aw, kitty~,” Evan grinned, spreading Julian’s ass with one hand and circling his hole with one finger, grinning as Julian whimpered, his entrance clenching slightly. “You’re all open and pink. It’s very pretty.” He laughed again, watching Julian’s ears go bright pink. Evan kissed the soft skin behind Julian's warm ear, and Julian squirmed at the feeling, then stilled as Evan moved the head of his dick to his entrance. “So very pretty,” Evan muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure as he pushed in.

As soon as Julian bit his lip, his brown eyes going hazy for a moment, Ethan closed his mouth over the head of his cock, tonguing lightly at the head an smirking as Julian let out a yelp. Ethan closed his eyes, concentrating on matching his rhythm with his brother’s, bobbing his head in time with Evan’s thrusts. Every so often, he’d pull away to mouth down the side of Julian’s cock, sucking lightly at the base then tonguing at the prominent vein on the bottom, following it up to the head to play with the sensitive slit.

Julian’s weight shifted suddenly, and Ethan glanced up to see that he’d leaned forward, bracing his forearms against the wall and resting his head against his clasped hands, tilting his hips back into the thrusts as he panted heavily. Ethan grinned again, and slid Julian’s cock back into his mouth, taking in as much he could, using one hand to wrap around and rub lightly against the vein, the other rolling Julian’s sack gently.

The sensations caused Julian to shudder above him, and Evan shifted a bit behind the actor who suddenly cried out, his hips trying to buck against Evan’s hold. Luckily for Ethan, Evan made sure Julian didn’t push too quickly into the blond’s mouth. Instead, Ethan pulled back quickly, sucking on the head in retaliation, only stopping when Julian let out another ragged cry, echoed by Evan moaning. A hand falling down to grip Ethan’s hair tightly, Julian’s whole body shaking helplessly.

Evan moaned again, gritting his teeth as Julian clenched around him. “Fuck,” he breathed, mouthing at the nape of Julian’s neck. “Ethan.”

Ethan hummed lightly at the warning, smirking internally as Julian twitched and cursed, and moved one hand to the brunet’s hip, twining his fingers with Evan’s. The other hand trailed down, scrapping a finger lightly at his perineum, then trailing it even farther back, so he was circling Julian’s hole, trailing his finger against the area where Julian and his brother were connected. It wrenched a gasp from both, and he eased a finger inside, along Evan’s cock.

Evan cursed loudly. The feeling of Ethan inserting his finger made Julian jerk again, but this time Evan lost it as well. Closing his eyes, Evan pushed forward roughly and bit Julian on the neck as the actor spilled down Ethan’s throat, pumping two, three more times into Julian as the brunet clenched around him then he stilled deep inside, both tensing as they came.

Sighing happily, Evan pulled out slowly, pressing one more kiss to the back of Julian’s neck. Julian, however, hadn’t fully recovered and collapsed, easily caught by Ethan, who pulled him forward until Julian was straddling his lap, resting his head against Ethan’s shoulder as he gasped for breath. Evan knelt behind them as well, and started removing Julian’s shoes and socks, then scooting closer and rubbing at Julian’s back beneath his shirt, admiring the line of Julian’s shoulders from where the white button-up had fallen down.

“Come on, kitty,” he whispered, kissing Julian’s jaw, “You should get some sleep.”

Julian hummed lazily, letting Evan pull him back off his brother so Ethan could pull his pants completely off and fix his briefs. Sighing happily, Julian nuzzled Evan’s cheek, earning him chuckles from both brothers.

“Such a lovely kitty,” Ethan cooed, both twins helping Julian up and over to the bed, fussing over the dazed brunet until he was curled up under the covers, sleeping deeply.

Once they were sure Julian was completely out of it, the twins fixed their own clothes until they showed no evidence of the tryst. Then they moved to the doorway, watching Logan curiously as the other blond stared blankly at the sleeping brunet.

“It’s your move next, Knave,” Ethan said, he and his brother pulling Logan out of the room and closing the door behind them. “And you’d better move fast -”

“Or else we’re going to steal him from you.” Evan finished, watching as Logan registered their words. They laughed brightly, running away as soon as Logan’s eyes darkened in anger.

It wouldn’t be good to stay when the Knave was jealous.


End file.
